Everynight in my dreams
by Lilly-Petals
Summary: “Jack?” She whispered to the empty sea.“Jack I need you…..,” She took a breath “Please come back. Please. I love you Jack. I will always love you. Please don’t leave me here alone, I don’t know what to do without you, The island needs you, Jack come home.
1. The messages!

Kate stared at the machine, She tried to figure out who sent the message and how it got there, Jack towered over her looking and wondering too. it read...

_Kate,  
You are my angel, I dream about you at night, I know what you did but I really don't care, you mean more to me than life. I want to hold you and kiss you, but it cannot be. I anyone asks you did not receive this message.  
Goodbye my angel,  
Your secretive admirer x._

Jack had seen the message before her so she couldn't keep it a secret for long. She looked up at Jack and around at the hut and then the timer, the four minutes began. The beep started and the computer screen blanked from the message. The message had been on that computer since Kate had been awoken by Jack.  
Kate entered in the code and the beeping stopped. Kate looked at Jack for advice on the message, their wandering eyes locked. Kate felt a shiver run through her spine. Suddenly a message appeared on the computers screen again

_How dare you look at Jack like that your MY angel._

Kate glanced at Jack again and bit her lip. What was going on?

Kate didn't know if she should leave the computer or stay. Jack had left a little while back and since nothing had happened. Kate got up to leave as it wasn't even her shift. A message appeared again

_Excuse me, Where are you going? I wanted to talk to you. You are my angel x._

Kate sat back down wondering if she could write back, she looked around, she was alone in the hatch, it wouldn't do any harm to ask who it was. Her fingers began to press the keyboard, the letters appeared...

_Hi, Who is this?_

A message appeared again almost automatically...

_Your admirer_

Kate began to write another message...

_Ok your my admirer, but who are you? your name?_

A message appeared again...

_Sorry we don't give out information like that, my angel._

Kate wrote another message

_We?_

A message appeared...

_I must go, my angel but I will be back._

Kate frowned, whoever this was he was messing with her head. An alarm began to arise, she looked at the timer there were still 50 minutes left. Se began to panic as a message flashed on the computer screen  
_FAILURE FAILURE FAILURE  
DANGER._

Kate looked around terrified, Had she just caused this? A figure emerged from the corner of her eye.  
To her relief, it was Locke

"Kate, What happened?" He asked typing in the numbers on the computer screen, nothing appeared on the screen, and he too turned from his normal calmness "Wait here Kate, I'm going to find Sayid!" He exclaimed, and with that Locke left. Kate was left alone, terrified and shaking.

The beeping suddenly stopped, and Kate almost waited for an explosion, instead a message appeared on the computer screen...

_Ha ha. I fooled you, my angel. Don't even think about Jack or else... something much worse than a scare will happen. Goodbye, my angel your forever in my heart._

Kate stared at the screen for what seemed like hours, Locke broke her thoughts as he entered "Kate what happened? It's gone now." He said. Kate shrugged "It just...stopped." She pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear "I guess it was a... problem with the system." Sayid spoke from beside Locke "Well I can check it out."  
Kate shook her head "No don't!" She cried, "Well I mean I'm sure it's okay now." Kate finally escaped the questions, and left the hatch. Sawyer caught her wrists as she walked past "Hey freckles I guess you were lookin' for me ey?" He asked winking. Kate smiled "Oh yes I soooo was, your just so...," She grabbed a piece of hair and twirled it around her finger "so HOT!". They both laughed and Kate felt a little stress and worry escape. Kate walked along the trail towards the hatch it was her shift now. She was dreading it.

A message appeared on the screen

_My angel, I saw you with Sawyer, Are you cheating on me?_

Kate's mouth flung open, Her fingers typed in a message

_Excuse me?_

A message appeared again

_Listen, My angel, If you even think about Sawyer I will kill him._

Kate took a deep breath. Was somebody stalking her and worse playing with her mind?

Kate told herself that nothing really would happen to Sawyer nor Jack, but still she did her best to stay out of their way. Kate could tell Sawyer was getting annoyed that Kate was supposedly ignoring him. Sawyer hadn't actually said it but Kate had overheard a conversation between Jack and Sawyer...

Sawyer: Hey Jackass, have you been talking to Kate?

Jack: No It seems like she's been ignoring me.

Sawyer: Yeah me too. Have any idea why she's acting like a ?

Jack: Nope, but I'm gonna find out!

That was two days ago, and since then both Sawyer and Jack had been trying to talk to her. Kate began to take people's shifts, against her will, but the messages had been warning her. She wanted to tell Jack, She wanted for him to comfort her, but the messages said they would kill him!

She sat by the computer, waiting for a message...

_Hello my angel, how are we today?_

Kate typed in a message...

_Well not great._

A message appeared

_Oh, well why not?_

Kate didn't try to hold in her resentment towards her admirer

_Because of you!_

A message appeared

_If you want Jack to live I suggest you be nice_

Kate fought back her tears and typed in nothing

_Well answer me, my angel._

Luckily the four minutes began, and Kate typed in the numbers and escaped. The sky was dark by then and Kate figured she needed the sleep.

She fell asleep easily, But she awoke that night to a voice ushering her out of he tent " Come with me." Kate sleepily followed the voice without thinking. "That's it, My angel..."

Kate followed the voice towards the jungle. She didn't hesitate, she didn't even think.  
"My angel...Your here with me!"  
"I am?" Kate asked in a voice that seemed unknown to Kate herself.  
"You are." The voice said again  
"Where are you?" Kate asked feeling around in the darkness.  
"Right here." The voice said again.  
"Where?" Kate asked again, her voice becoming shaky and scared.  
"My angel." A hand grabbed her.  
She pulled back "I am not your angel!"  
"Oh but you are!" The voice said again  
"I am not!" Kate screamed.  
Then silence, nobody spoke Kate could only hear her breathing.

"Kate?" A familiar voice called, it was Jacks.  
Kate smiled to herself. "Yeah I'm here." She cried.  
"What happened? you were screaming."  
"I was? A nightmare I guess." She turned from Jack  
"Kate don't you dare run, tell me what's wrong, you've been avoiding me." Jack grabbed her wrist, making her face him.  
She shook her head tears forming in her eyes "I can't." she whispered. A tear rolled down her cheek.

Jack let go of her wrist "Why Kate, tell me."  
She took his two hands in hers, he looked down at her.  
"Please Jack, I just can't." She said.  
Jack nodded, he respected her wishes. Although, if he could do anything it would be to look after Kate...

Kate ran to the hatch.  
It was Locke's shift "Kate, What's wrong?"  
Kate shook her head "Nothing...I'm okay can I take your shift?"  
Locke looked confused "Why would you want to?"  
"I need some time alone." Kate smiled at her own excuse.  
Locke nodded, believing her, he left Kate in the hatch alone.  
Locke had seen Kate's tear streaked face, he had thought it was something to do with Jack.  
Perhaps it was...  
Kate stared at the message on the screen...

_Why are you crying? Why do you care about him?  
He has done nothing for you... Nothing for this island...Don't worry MY angel... you soon won't have to worry about him..._

Kate sobbed harder, What was it supposed to mean?


	2. Taken

_Please don't do anything to him._

A message appeared again...

_Well my angel I can do what I want. You can't stop me._

Kate typed in a message

_Oh...? I don't think so... I wont let anything happen to Jack._

A message appeared...

_Okay, sure watch this you think you can stop me ha!_

Just then a piercing scream arose.

A message appeared

_Yes. My angel, you can stop me!_

Kate sat her jaw hanging... Was that Jack?  
Her tears were coming her cries getting louder.  
Jack entered the hatch "Kate I jus-" Jack stopped when he saw Kate's face "You heard...about Jin?".  
Kate shook her head "No, what happened?"  
"Well, Kate he's gone, he-he, something got him."

Kate nodded. "Is he de-" She couldn't bring herself to say it.

Jack's eyes told all, he was dead, the tears were enough to tell Kate.

"Kate, it just grabbed him, I ran through the jungle after it, I just heard a scream and Jin lying in the mud, I never saw his killer."

Kate bit her lip, "Jack, I killed him."

Jack looked at her in disbelief, "What?"

"I didn't kill him myself but the messages-" Kate shook her head "I'm so sorry, I didn't think-"

Jack cupped Kate's face in his hands, "Kate, what about the messages? Are you still getting them? You told me they were gone…. That you hadn't received any."

Kate pushed his hands away "I lied, they said- they said if I told anyone, they would kill you and…Sawyer."

Both Jack and Kate had tears pouring down their cheeks, they had lost Jin,

How would Sun cope?

Kate cried for Jack, now she had told him, would they go after him?

A message appeared……

_I told you not to tell anyone! My angel, how dare you?_

Kate pressed the keyboard…..

_Well, I told you to get lost, I guess we're even._

A message appeared, Jackk stared at the scene before him…..

_Just because you have Jack by your side, it doesn't mean you can save him._

_Think again, My angel._

Kate did feel safer with Jack by her side and pulled the courage to write her thoughts….

_I'm so sick of this… Of you… We will never be together. I won't allow it. You had me tonight. Jack came… Give it up. It's tiring._

A message appeared……

_If you come to me. I'll let Jack free, if you choose not. I will Kill every living soul on this camp. One by one. I'll leave you._

Kate gritted her teeth and wrote a message again.

_Do you think that would change anything? If you were the last person on this Island I wouldn't go near you…I wouldn't even look at you._

A message appeared…….

_Say what you want. By then you'll have no choice. So shut it my angel._

Kate put her hands to the keyboard but Jack pushed her hands away. Instead he wrote a message for her.

_You think you're great. Do you honestly think Kate will ever like you? You're making a pretty big fool of yourself. Is this the way you get a girl. Threaten her? You're pathetic._

No message appeared. Jack held Kate whispering in her ear "It'll be ok, I promise."

"What if it wont be okay? Huh? What'll I do without you?" Kate sobbed, holding Jack like she'd never let go.

Jack had not been expecting this response, yeah they had kissed…_Once._

Kate had even said she was sorry about it. Now she was pouring her heart out to him.

He would describe Kate as unpredictable. That she definitely was.

Jack left the hatch. Kate had said she was going to stay. Jack had told her there was no way he was leaving her there alone. Kate followed unwillingly. She did want to go with Jack, but If anything she couldn't bare losing him, in front of her own eyes.

She slept in the same tent as Jack that night. Her eyelids were heavy but she wouldn't close them, not if anything was to happen to Jack. Jack told her to sleep, he assured her everything would be okay.

Kate awoke the next morning to an empty tent. She jumped out of bed to search for Jack. He was nowhere to be seen. She asked everyone if they had seen him each shook their head. She came to Sawyer's tent, nobody was in it. Nobody had seen Sawyer either.

The worst had come, Jack and Sawyer had disappeared.

Kate ran as fast as she could to the hatch

She typed in a message

_What the hell did you do to them, Where are they?_

No response came. Kate screamed in frustration.

Locke came in to hear her screams "Kate what's the matter?"

Kate gulped to hold back her tears "Sawyer and Jack are gone. He took them."

Locke frowned "Who took them Kate."

Kate not trusting herself to speak pointed at the computer.

Locke looked but the screen was once again blank "Kate the computer?"

Kate shook her head and told Locke the story "Please help me find them, I cant bare the fact that it was all my fault."

Locke nodded "Ok I'll get the guns."

Kate sat in the empty hatch. She was lost in thoughts, not hearing Sayid and Locke's return.

"Kate come on."

They set out to the jungle looking for- for what? Tracks?……. Signs?……..

Who knew what they would find, only destiny could tell.

They travelled until Night came. They settled at a clearing and slept by the fire.

The morning sun woke Kate first. Keen to get a good day's work. She woke Locke and Sayid. They ate a small bit of breakfast and began again on their Journey. Nothing was found…no signs….no tracks.. Nothing. Locke and Sayid kept in deep conversation. Kate didn't bother to join. She only wanted Jack.

Locke stopped her "Kate, this is useless. We're never going to find anything. We just have to wait."

Kate's eyes grew wider "Wait.. For what John fate? It's not coming."

Locke and Sayid set off in the opposite direction dragging Kate along. There was no way they would let her stay in this jungle. Alone. Kate rolled her eyes fighting to turn and keep looking.


	3. Will they ever come?

**Hey Guys thanx sooo much for the comments, I hope I get more after this chapter!**

**Livs xxx**

* * *

They got back to camp two days later. The night came, and Kate grabbed to guns. 

She set off into the jungle alone.

She needed to find Jack as soon as possible.

She once again came to a familiar clearing.

She was far enough away from camp to stop for the night she lit a fire and set off to rest.

She closed her eyes but opened them again and again restlessly so maybe she was a tiny bit scared of the others and the monster and whatever else was on this god damn island!

That's when she heard the whispering.

A hand grabbed her from behind.

She screamed but knew nobody could help her.

She could vaguely remember what happened after that.

A voice commanding she 'shut up and keep walking' she remembered being pushed into a room.

Tied to a pole.

She awoke in that room to. Ms. Clue standing above her.

"Kate I'm Ms. Clue, you will answer my questions understand?"

Kate nodded.

"Okay first of all, why were you in the jungle… alone?"

"I was looking for Jack and Sawyer they're gone missing!" Kate almost began to cry again, but held it in.

Ms. Clue frowned "You mean the doctor? And the Texan guy?" Ms. Clue had no recollection of ever capturing those two.

She went to confront the leader.

After a long discussion between Ms. Clue and the leader they both decided to question Kate.

Perhaps she was lying?

They questioned her over and over "Are you sure they're gone?"

Kate nodded wearily "Yes I'm sure."

"But who took them?"

"Some guy, He was talking to me." Kate sighed wondering if she should tell the whole story.

"Like face to face, what does he look like?" Ms Clue asked.

"I never saw him, I wrote to him over the computer in the….hatch.."

Ms Clue just stared at Kate as if she was mad.

Kate watched as Ms. Clue and the man whom she had not been introduced to whispered to each other.

Maybe they thought she was mad……. Even worse than that perhaps she was.

"Ok, Kate I need you to take me to the hatch." Ms Clue spoke with an air of confidence.

Kate lied "I don't know how to get back there."

"We do." Ms Clue was calm which made Kate want to punch her.

"Oh then go, I'll stay. I'm so tired."

Ms. Clue rolled her eyes "Get up."

Kate slowly arose to her feet. She pulled at the rope attached to the pole.

Ms Clue undid it and they were on their way!

They got back to the camp in a record time of 4 hours. They snuck into the hatch. Nobody was inside. Ms. Clue flicked around hoping to find something…….What? Kate didn't know.

A message appeared on screen…..

_You brought people with you, who are they?_

Kate pressed the keyboard …..

_Where is Jack and Sawyer?_

A message appeared……

_Wouldn't you like to know?……_

Kate was infuriated she almost smashed the keyboard…….

_You tell me where they are. Right now!_

A message appeared…….

_Relax, my angel, they're alive hang on I'll get Jack._

Another message appeared minutes later

_Kate?_

Kate smiled…..

_Jack? Are you okay?_

A message appeared……

_Yeah, I'm good. Listen relax. I'll be okay so will Sawyer. He sends you his love._

Kate smiled and typed in a message…..

_Are you mad?_

Another message appeared…..

_No of course not. It wasn't your fault. Don't you dare say it is!_

Kate smiled again, thank god he was okay………..

_Where are you? I'll come and get you._

Again a message appeared……….

_Kate, please don't come and look. It's not safe. I promise I'll be okay. You have to promise to keep yourself safe. I have to go now._

Kate frowned………

_Jack wait!_

A message appeared…..

_Yes?_

She pressed the letters….

_The others…… they caught me!_

A message appeared again.

_Kate, you're not serious. Don't worry. I'll come for you. When I get out of here! Stay safe! _

Kate smiled, Thanking god Jack was ok

She got up to leave, when a message came on screen

_Oh and Kate? I love you._

She stared at the screen stunned. Ms Clue came up behind her. "What's that?"

Kate cried tears of joy, this wasn't the best situation but Jack loved her!

"It's Jack he's okay."

Ms Clue smiled, at the young Kate. "C'mon they're coming back."

They left and got back to camp by dark. Kate slept easily that night.

She ate the meals they gave her and answered their queries, but in her mind, all she thought about was Jack. When they hit her she felt no pain. She thought of Jack.

A month passed no rescue had came. She was beginning to lose hope, was Jack ever coming for her?


	4. She wants revenge

Locke and Sayid worried a lot about Kate. She had just disappeared. It had been a month without Jin, Jack, Sawyer and Kate. A couple of people had died without any doctor on the Island. Sun was pregnant, the only person she told was Claire. Claire of course was supportive and helpful, but Sun had given hope of ever being happy again, now that Jin was gone!

Another month passed and most people, had given hope completely.

Jack and Sawyer talked a lot, planning on their great escape. Sawyer had gotten bored and fought with Jack "Its neva' gonna happen, doc accept the fact, you aint gonna see freckles again."

Jack was horrified and wouldn't speak to Sawyer. One morning a bark was heard, Jack and Sawyer looked at each other, it was Vincent!

He had broken into the place where, The secretive man, now named 'Mr. Flamp' was hiding Sawyer and Jack. He had bitten Mr. Flamp. And Sawyer and had ran free.

Sawyer's eyes shone in delight "Vincent, the wonder dog!"

Jack and Sawyer got back to camp. It was a very sad atmosphere. Sun spotted them first.

The tears filled her eyes "Jack, Sawyer?" she hugged each in turn. Locke looked up from his position.

"Sawyer? Jack?"

Jack nodded and went to sit beside the old man.

"Kate's gone." was the first thing Locke had said.

"I'm going to find her later. Right now I'm catching up with you."

"Jack, a couple of people died."

Jack nodded he had expected that.

Suddenly a red and yellow mark on Locke's arm came to his attention.

"Locke what happened?" Jack looked at it closer, it was deep with puss coming out.

"It's nothing Jack, go find Kate."

Jack shook his head "It's not nothing, when I get back, You are my first priority."

Locke smiled "Go…..Go rescue the one you love!"

Jack was about to protest when Sawyer came up behind him

"C'mon Jack lets go get Kate.."

Jack worried, he wrote he loved her, she never replied, maybe she didn't love him?

He couldn't wait to see her though. Hold her in his arms.

It would be magical.

They had no clue where they were going, but immediately they became careful as they entered the others territory. They kept on walking, slowly and carefully. Jack saw a figure in the bushes. He froze.

"Listen Stay where you are or I'll shoot!" The voice called, Sawyer stopped too.

The figure emerged revealing a guy not over 25, "What do you want?"

Jack shrugged "We want- we want our friend back."

The guy then ordered a command "Ok then walk, if you dare run…… you don't want to know."

They got back to the others camp, it had places made of bamboo, a large fire in the middle of it all.

After being pushed into a room and tied up, Sawyer spoke first

"Well Jacko you see that? We just got taken."

Jack nodded as if he didn't know.

A woman then emerged into the room "I'm Ms Clue, We have a deal to make, Kate's coming."

When Kate came into the room, Jack immediately noticed the change in her body, she was much thinner.

When she saw Jack she ran to him, She kissed his cheek and whispered "You came."

"Ok, sit down, Kate. We have some talking to do." Ms Clue said.

Kate nodded and sat.

Ms Clue began to speak "Well me and the others have come to a deal. When you Kate….. Have Jack's baby……You must give it to us. In exchange, Kate, Jack, The Texan guy…..Sawyer? can go free right now."

Kate turned to look at Jack, their eyes met for a long time nobody spoke.

Sawyer for once found it wise not to speak.

Jack nodded "Okay, It's a deal." Kate gasped.

"Jack no, I-You don't understand, Can we talk in private please?"

Jack looked at Ms. Clue who raised her hands "Okay fine, be quick."

Ms. Clue grabbed Sawyer and left the room.

"Jack-" Kate started, to Jacks horror, tears shone in the corners of Kate's eyes.

"I can't do that. The baby thing, I won't do it."

"Kate please, if you don't get attached-"

Kate cut him off " No Jack I can't."

"Yes you can." The softness in Jack's voice made Kate begin to sob.

"Jack, I can't." She was now barely audible.

"Why?"

**FLASHBACK; **(Kate)

"Tom?" Kate stared at the 16 year old before her.

"Yeah?"

"Uh I have something to tell you, something that may upset you, but please….don't tell anyone."

Tom put his hand to Kate's stained face. "I promise."

"I'm-I'm pregnant." Kate's voice shook, the tears falling down her cheeks.

"You can't be, I mean how can you with who?"

Kate bit her lip and closed her eyes "Wayne."

**END OF FLASHBACK.**

"Because, I'm not-"

Jack spoke when she didn't continue "Kate? Your not what?"

"I'm not able to….. The doctors. They said."

Jack's eyes widened "Kate, I'm so sorry." he pulled her into a hug.

Kate shook her head "No it's okay."

"When did you find out?" Jack questioned

"Awhile ago." Kate didn't go into details, she'd have to tell Jack everything if she said '16'

Jack nodded "Well tell them you can."

Kate was good at lying she could pull it off easily "Ok."

Sawyer and Ms. Clue entered the room a second later "Done?" asked Ms. Clue.

Kate nodded "Yeah, it's a deal."

Ms. Clue smiled "Great, deal. Now you're all free to go."

Kate ran to her and embraced her in a fierce hug "Bye."

Ms. Clue held in her tears, she admitted that she would miss that girl "See you."

Kate untied Jack and all three set off.

Sawyer spoke first "So freckles, when you gonna have that baby?"

"Sawyer I'm not even pregnant yet."

Sawyer grinned "Well if ya' want I could help you with that."

Kate laughed and swatted Sawyer with a branch.

They made it back to camp only hours later.

Sun was the most excited; She hugged Kate as soon as she saw her "I missed you;" She told Kate.

Kate nodded "Yeah I missed you too."

**FLASHBACK**; (Kate)

"Ms Austin?" A nurse asks placing a hand on Kate's shoulder, Kate nods "Yeah?"

"Well we have the results."

Kate bites her lips and feels the blood beginning to drip from he gnawed and raw bottom lip. She licks it away dreading what the nurse will say……

"Miss Austin, It's not great I'm so sorry, Your baby is dead."

Kate feels the relief run through her, She never wanted _his _baby.

Kate pretends to be upset "Oh gosh."

The nurses puts a reassuring hand on her back "Also Miss Austin?"

Kate smiles "It's Kate."

The nurse smiles back politely "Kate, We..uh..have some worse news,"

Kate lifts her gaze to meet the woman's beside hers "What?" Now she is scared of what she will hear

"You are physically unable to produce a baby, the way you fell, it-it made you unable, I am so sorry."

Kate feels the tears form in her eyes she mutters to herself "The way I _fell."_

The nurse looks up "Pardon?"

Kate shakes her tear stained face; "Nothing."

She hears the nurse leave, she hears her speak to the doctor "I told her, poor girl so young, shy too. I wonder how she fell?"

She hears the doctor sigh "She didn't fall, she says she does but she was hit."

The chatter between the nurse and doctor fade and Kate can now only hear her shaky breathing.

She wants revenge.

**END OF FLASHBACK.**

**Please please please r&r, and if ya don't like it; go ahead contradict it! lol:D but please r&r.**

**Livs, xxx**


	5. If I'm going down so are you

Kate and Jack talked that night about everything they had missed, "So what about Mr. Flamp?" Kate had asked, she was beginning to feel more and more nervous.

Would He come back for Jack????

What if he did????

What about the whole baby situation????

The one thing she doubted was rescue.

It would never come.

Jack sighed "Katie…..We'll be safe. I promise."

He pulled a strand of Kate's brown wavy hair "We'll be okay." His voice was low and comforting. The embers of the fire were warm and Kate let herself fall asleep in Jack's arm.

She awoke to the morning air, Still in the same place as the night before, Jack was awake and buried his head in Kate's hair "Morning Katie."

Kate laughed at him calling her 'Katie' Only Tom and her mother had done that.

"Morning." Was the curt reply.

Jack jumped up and pulled Kate with him "C'mon Kate. Breakfast time."

They left the put out fire, Locke interrupted their breakfast. Locke pulled Jack away claiming he needed to talk to him.

Kate watched the changes of Jacks face first cheerful, then became sad and angry.

Kate jumped at the chance to ask what was going on.

Jack grabbed her hand "Katie, You have to promise to stay here."

Kate frowned "What? Why?"

Jack let go of her hands and cupped her chin "Kate we have to do something."

Jack and Locke began to walk towards the forest.

Kate called after them "Where are you going."

No reply came instead she got a statement and a command from Jack. "Katie I love you promise you'll stay here."

Kate had nodded.

That had been a week ago. Jack nor Locke had returned. Kate never entered the hatch. She hated it there. Claire, Charlie and Sayid were on duty most of the time. They had offered, Sawyer had offered to take all of Kate's shifts.

Kate gladly accepted, She began to walk towards the hatch, Hurley and Sawyer were down there and wanted to talk to both.

She entered the hatch. Sawyer was sitting at the computer typing something….

There were still 40 minutes left on the time.

What the hell was he doing?

She came up behind him silently peering at the screen…..

She came across one line…..

_Well in exchange…._

Kate looked at the message under it.

_What? No, She's staying here._

The message under it was worse…..

_We'll hurt him._

Hurley saw Kate standing at the computer and spoke "Dude, What are you doing?"

Sawyer turned to see Kate. He quickly pushed her away.

Thoughts ran through Kate's head.

Was _he_ Jack? Would they hurt him? Kate would gladly give herself up…..for him.

She closes her eyes……She would do anything for him.

"Jack?" Kate asks holding his arm.

Jack smiles "That's right Katie."

"Is it really you?"

"Yeah, Katie who else would it be?"

"Oh Jack."

Jack takes hold of Kate they are so close now. His breath is on her face "Katie? I've fallen for you."

Slowly Jack begins to disappear, his touch fading.

"Kate, Kate?" Claire shakes Kate awake.

_It was just a dream._

_A dream that only was in her mind._

_If only dreams came true._

Kate sat staring at the sea she thought it was all over. Everything, She thought Jack would be with her, they would stay together on this island.

This island was _home. _

It always would be.

Another three days passed. Then another four. Then five.

Two weeks and five days had gone by, each second seeming like a day.

It was all a nightmare, she pinched herself to see if she'd wake up.

She never did.

Sawyer was getting messages to give Kate up. As much as Sawyer wanted Jack back. Freckles meant so much more to him.

She was becoming more and more quiet though. She barely climbed trees anymore most of the time she just sat there.

Kate wanted to look for Jack, but she promised she wouldn't.

Worst of all, maybe they hurt Jack. What if he killed him????

What would Kate do? Every person she ever cared about was gone.

Tom, Sam, Her mum, and now Jack.

Nobody trusted Kate.

FLASHBACK:

"Ma?" Kate asked

Her Mother smiled "Yes Katie?"

"What happened to your chin?"

"Walked into a door. Silly me."

Kate shook her head "Ma? I heard you and Wayne last night."

Her mother rolls her eyes "Kate, I don't know what you're on about."

Kate looks away, She knew she didn't walk into a door.

"Ma, Wayne, he…uh…"

Her mother shook her head "Kate I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt you."

Kate felt the sting of tears "No Ma he did."

Her mother laughs "He must of been drunk darling."

"No Ma…." Kate bites her lip.

"He wasn't drunk….He did- he did it purposely."

Her mother shakes her head "Kate I don't think…."

"Ma' he did it to kill my baby."

Her mother looks up from her work "Kate how can I trust you?"

END OF FLASHBACK

She sat in the warm sand one morning, believing everything was okay.

"Hey Sawyer!" She called smiling

"Hey freckles." Was the curt reply she got.

Why wasn't he flirting with her.

"Sawyer?" She moved closer.

Why was she doing this???

Sawyer moved back "Freckles your Jack's property now. Anyway I'm gonna try my luck with Marie over there."

Kate turned to see a tall tanned beautiful girl drinking some water, she turned to see Kate just in time. Kate looked her up and down.

"Freckles are you jealous?" Sawyer grinned

"No!"

Kate wasn't jealous, did she seriously expect Sawyer to still flirt with her. She laughed at the stupid ness of it all.

"Hey what's so funny?" Sawyer asked

"Me."

Sawyer frowned before getting up "I gots myself some business to attend to."

He grinned and walked towards Marie.

Kate looked out towards the ocean, she was desperate for Jack to come back to her.

Desperate.

"Jack?" She whispered to the empty sea.

"Jack I need you…..," She took a breath "Please come back. Please. I love you Jack. I will always love you. Please don't leave me here alone, I don't know what to do without you, The island needs you, Jack come _home." _ She began to sob lightly.

Why was fate doing this to her?

"Jack!" She screamed once more before breaking into a fit of sobs.

A group crowded around her, Sawyer turned open mouthed from Marie who was ranting on about a pair of shoes she ruined.

"Kate…." Sawyer began holding her lightly "Kate it's okay I'll get him back for you. I'll get him back. I promise."

Kate nodded tearfully her forehead was warm the feel of tears burned her hot cheeks.

"I need him Sawyer." She whispered

"I know Kate. I know. We'll get him for you." Sawyer's breath brushed her ear. She began to relax. She was comfortable there even if it wasn't Jack. "I love him." she whispered before falling into a deep sleep.

She woke in the same place except Sawyer had fallen asleep too.

"Sawyer." She gently nudged him "Sawyer wake up."

He opened one eye and grunted "Leave me alone."

Kate laughed "Sawyer! Get up!"

He yawned and let go of Kate "Ok I'm up. What do you want?" He eyed her casually and Kate hit him across the head "Sawyer!! We have to find Jack!"

"Yeah, I know I know."

Kate pulled him too his feet "C'mon we'll get some water for the journey yeah?" She asked pushing her disobedient curls into a tight pony tail.

Sawyer grumbled sleepily and rubbed his eyes trying to adjust to the morning light and heat.

"Yeah okay c'mon lets get started! You coming? You don't have to, I can go with Say-"

"No I'm coming!" Kate nodded confidently and started to walk with Sawyer on her heels. "I made a pretty big fool of myself last night, they must think I'm desperate." Kate laughed.

Sawyer nodded "Well you are aren't you? Your in love."

Kate bit her lip and didn't answer, She never thought about being in love, never not once, she just thought she _loved_ Jack. There was a difference right?

"Freckles you love him!" Sawyer taunted smiling a dimpled smile, he pulled off his top to reveal his sun kissed chest, Kate ad no problem in turning her head, Jack was the only one for her. "This way," nodding towards a small opening of trees she grabbed Sawyers arm and pulled him forward.

"Scared??" He asked lightly.

Kate flicked her brown curls that were escaping from her pony "If I'm going down so are you!"


	6. Count To Five

**_Okay So I Haven't Wrote AnyThing In Ageees! And I'm Sorry! But Im Not Exactly Getting Alot Of Reviews. Not Enough Support! Haha Well I Had This Wrote From Months Ago So I Thought I'd Post It Now. In My Boredom Lol! You Migh Be Like How Did Kate Get There? But Read On! You'll Get It! Oh And Plllease Review.. I Need It!!_**

**_Thanku 4 All Your Reviews!!_**

* * *

"Kate?" Ms Clue stared at the confused girl before her "Kate?" She whispered again. 

Kate groaned and tried to rub her sleepy eyes. Except her hand didn't move. She lost movement in her hand. Kate flicked her eyes open but her sight came up so slowly. What was going on?

"Kate you are okay, I promise, just relax you'll be better soon just relax."

"Why?" Kate groaned barely able to move her mouth, Ms Clue shook her head "I'm sorry! I am! He drugged you."

Kate tried to shake but her body didn't move. She groaned in frustration "Sawyer?" She asked but the words didn't come out of her mouth. She couldn't feel the tears slipping down her cheeks. Ms. Clue saw them though, she felt sympathy wash over her, "Poor girl." She whispered lightly dabbing at the tears with a tissue, Kate tried to move back when she saw the hand reach towards her, her body wouldn't let her so she winced slightly "Relax, Relax, Relax." The words ran through her mind dragging on like a train in slow motion. She felt helpless.

Suddenly a man came into vision, it was blurry she couldn't tell what was happening she couldn't feel him moving his hand upon her waist, she heard his breathing and the door open and close, Ms. Clue had left and Kate suddenly felt the fear, She felt safer when she was there. The man pulled at her muddy clothes. Kate groaned, not knowing what was happening it was like a dream. A nightmare really. Kate tried to scream, to scream for Jack. No sound came and her mouth only moved slightly.

One . . . . . . . . The man now had her between his legs. Straddling her. Kate was beginning to become aware of what was happening to her. It was just like Wayne except she couldn't push him away. She tried to whip her head back. It wouldn't go back and if it did she couldn't feel it.

Two . . . . . . . The man was now opening his own trousers pulling down the zip. Kate winced and tried to close her eyes. Forget he's there. It will all go away in just a minute.

Three . . . . . . . The man was moving himself for the right position. Kate tried to push him away. It was torture that she couldn't so she kept her eyes closed.

Four . . . . . . . The man was now moving inside her. She couldn't feel him -she couldn't feel anything.

Five . . . . . . . The man began to pant. Too bad they didn't cut out my hearing.  
Kate laughed to herself, how could she make jokes at times like these? She opened her eyes to see pleasure on the mans face. That hurt Kate more the fact that he was enjoying her pain. Must be pretty sexy for him Kate realised. She winced, What were they trying to do?

The five seconds were over now but Kate was still scared. She tried to forget it was happening pretend she was somewhere else. When she finally saw the figure moving away, She sighed in gratitude. Ms Clue entered the room with something in her hand. "I'll see you Kate, and again I'm sorry.So so sorry." And Kate Knew Ms. Clue hated the other just as much as she did.

Blackness . . . . . Why was she suddenly in blackness?

Sawyer was in front of Kate suddenly nursing her head. "What happened?" She asked her voice croaking. She coughed it out but it hurt.

Sawyer shook his head "I don't know Freckles. All I remember was this guy hitting you over the head I tried to fight but I musta been hit too. Son of a bitch." He cursed.

Kate tried to move up, but her head violently whipped straight back. She closed her eyes again and let her head hit the ground. "Wow there freckles you alright?"

Kate shook her head and choked back her tears. "No." She whispered, opening her eyes again to the darkness around her.

Sawyer looked around, he knew where they were. Only a couple of minutes away from camp. He picked Kate up carefully, holding her head against his shoulder.

She let her heavy eyelids drop, she sighed against his shoulder wishing it were Jack.

"Poor girl." She heard a voice mutter, Just like Ms. Clues.

She shuddered it off. Feeling the gratitude of being able to move she sighed and opened her eyes to the sunlight streaming in through Sawyers tent.

Sawyers tent.. She shuddered. "Sawyer" She groaned her throat still hoarse and sore.

"Yeah Honey, Your in Sawyers Tent!" Claire said wiping a cold cloth across her head, Kate sat up slowly careful not to get the dizziness again.

"Where's Jack?" She asked as if by miracle he was there.

Claire shook her head and sighed "Honey! What's the last thing you remember?"

Kate sighed "I just thought he might have come back."

Claire looked sympathetic, she hated when people felt sorry for her. She smiled, and got to her knees.

"I'm good Claire." although she felt anything but good, her head as spinning and her eyes yet again watering.

"You don't look too good Kate, Why don't we go for a walk? Or a swim?" Claire offered her hand but Kate shrugged wiping her sweaty hands across her blood streaked jeans, Blood Streaked, looking down she began to cry, They had blood on them. It wasn't a nightmare, it was real.

Claire patted her back and looked at the blood too. "Kate what exactly happened?"

Kate pulled Claire into a hug, needing the warmth and the feel of company. Although she never used to have it. She sobbed a response that Claire didn't understand "I counted to five and it didn't help."

* * *

**_I Know That Was Like.. Vooom And t Dosen't Make Sense About The Whole Raping Thing. But, It Will Make More Sense In The Next Few Chapters, PLEASE REVIEW hehe!! Bye 4 Now xx_**


End file.
